disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaster (Star Wars)
|shows = ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels Phineas and Ferb |games = ''Disney INFINITY'' series Star Wars Battlefront |type = Gun |user = Republic Army Imperial Army Rebel army New Republic Army Resistance Army First Order Army Clone Troopers Stormtroopers First Order Stormtroopers |affiliation = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance New Republic Resistance First Order |purpose = Long-range, mid-range or close-range gun combat |image = Blasters.png |alias = Blaster pistol Blaster rifle}}A Blaster is is an energy-based ranged weapon in the Star Wars universe. It resembles guns and firearms of the real world, but fires bolts or blasts of intense plasma, particle, or light-based energy. The energy from the blasters burn on contact and hit with great concussive, sometimes explosive force. Usage The blaster is a common weapon used by both military personnel and civilians. It comes in a variety of shapes, sizes, and capabilities. Some are augmented for other functions, such as ascension guns that fired grappling hooks and cables. Many blasters have stun settings which are used to incapacitate a target instead of dealing lethal damage. Like all blaster technology, the blaster pistol fired cohesive bursts of light-based energy called "bolts" or "blasts". Depending on the blaster and sometimes on the energy they consist of, the blaster bolts vary in the colors red, blue, green, yellow, orange to name a few. Blaster bolts can be repelled by magnetic seals and deflector shields. They can also be deflected by a lightsaber and even redirected back to the shooter or some other target. Known Types of Blasters *'Blaster pistol:' A Blaster pistol is a hand-held blaster that varies in size and is used as a sidearm. *'Blaster carbine: '''A Blaster carbine is a shorter and lighter version of a Blaster rifle, but is not small enough to be considered a sidearm. *'Blaster rifle:' A Blaster rifle is a weapon that is more powerful and larger than other types of blasters, such as blaster pistols and requires two hands to operate. *'Repeating Blaster: A Repeating Blaster is any rapid-firing blaster, with it shooting multiple blaster bolts in rapid succession, while it could either be hand-held or artillery, the latter being mounted, stationary cannons or turrets, as well as sometimes even being added to vehicles. Known Blasters *'''Model 57 blaster pistol: A Model 57 blaster pistol is a weapon similar in appearance to the BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. *'DL-44 heavy blaster pistol:' The DL-44 heavy blaster pistol is a type of heavy blaster pistol produced by BlasTech Industries. It is considered one of the most powerful blaster pistols in the galaxy, delivering massive damage at close range, however it overheated quickly. *'DC-17 hand blaster:' A DC-17 hand blaster is a model of blaster pistol that was carried by most clone troopers during the Clone Wars. *'DC-15A blaster:' A DC-15A blaster is a model of blaster that is smaller than the larger DC-15 blaster rifle. *'DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System:' A DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System is a configurable combat weapons system that was used by the clone commandos of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. *'DL-18 blaster pistol:' A DL-18 blaster pistol is a model of blaster pistol manufactured by BlastTech Industries, allowed for easy customization. *'Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster:' A Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster is a type of blaster pistol manufactured by Eirriss Ryloth Defense Tech. It sports 9 unique firing modes, including the standard single and double shot. *'WESTAR-35 blaster pistol:' A WESTAR-35 blaster pistol was a model of blaster pistol from the WESTAR series of blasters. Capable of firing yellow or blue bolts of plasma. *'DC-15 blaster rifle:' A DC-15A blaster rifle is the weapon of choice for the Galactic Republic's clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. A version with a wooden stock is the standard weapon of the Senate Commandos. It is a larger and more powerful long-range alternative to the DC-15S. *'AB-75 bo-rifle:' An AB-75 bo-rifle is a blaster rifle that is combination of both an electrostaff and a blaster rifle. *'SE-44C blaster pistol:' A SE-44C blaster pistol is a blaster pistol manufactured by Sonn-Blas Corporation for the First Order. The pistol alerts the user with a vibrating pulser to indicate low ammunition. *'F-11D blaster rifle:' A F-11D blaster rifle is a blaster rifle manufactured by Sonn-Blas Corporation. This ranged weapon was the successor of the older E-11 blaster rifle used by the Galactic Empire. It served as the standard issue weapon of First Order stormtroopers. Design features include an adjustable J19 electroscope with eight-power magnification and low-light capability, a removable butt stock assembly, magnatomic adhesion grip with integrated power feed intigator, and a foregrip. *'FWMB-10 repeating blaster:' A FWMB-10 repeating blaster is a repeating blaster manufactured by the Sonn-Blas Corporation. It featured integrated stands that could fold out from the blaster, as well as barrel cooling shrouds. Light Infantry Utility Vehicles also used pintle-mounted megablasters as their primary armament. These forward-mounted FWMB-10s had steadying grips and trigger levers, data and power feeds, calibration adjustment, elevation gear, and collimator sleeves. Gallery Han's_Blaster_Pistol.png|A Blaster pistol. External Links *Blaster on Wookieepedia * Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Technology Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Star Wars objects Category:Star Wars